Hanging By A Moment
by fadingvoice
Summary: After being picked up on the highway, Kris begins her new life...but where? A KrisxJunior story...with news twists.
1. Headlights

"Get in," a familiar voice said. I looked down to find Junior sitting in the driver's seat, engine running.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked, amazed that he was even here. He motioned for me to get in the car. Once my sdoor was shut, he looked at me, ready to explain.

"Dani told me that she called the racing board on you guys. After that I went to Raintree to find Matt."

"Oh my gosh! Matt! Is he ok?" I inquired worridly.

"He's a little bit bent out of shape, but he'll be ok." Junior insisted. I chose to believe him. We sat in silence for a moment until Junior said, "I can have him come over tomorrow if you'd like." My eyes lit up and I hugged Junior. Moments later he was pulling back onto the highway and taking us to the Davis mansion.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Dani aksed, obviously annoyed.

"Dani, later, ok?" Junior insisted. He led me up the steps to a room that I would learn to call home.

"Junior, I don't know what to say. You've always been there for me...Why?" I asked. "I mean for a few days you hated me."

"Well can you blame me?" he replied.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"The girl that I'm in love...was in love with and my ex bestfriend had gotten together behind my back. How was I supposed to feel?"

"Was?" I inquired although I already knew the answer.

"Well, since you obviously don't like me anymore, what else can I do but try to move on." He stopped. "I'll se you in the morning."

As he walked out, I said, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he answered. "But you did."


	2. Bury The Difference

"Hello, Kris. How nice to see you again." Oh crap.

"Jillian, I'm sure the feeling's mutual." I replied. The tension was so thick that even a knife wouldn't have been able to cut it.

"Well," she continued. "I would invite you to shop with Danni and me, but you are currently unemployed; are you not?"

"I am," I answered angrily.

"Well then, we'll see you later." she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Dani. The fumes rose as I began contemplating living in the same house with _her_.

"Um...Kris," Junior said, interrupting my train of thought. I turned toward him, my face brightening. "You have a visitor." Matt raced over to me, grabbing me in his arms, kissing me over and over. Although I loved seeing Matt, I couldn't help but notice Junior. He obviously wasn't enjoying watching his ex and ex best friend fawning over each other, and yet, he allowed it.

"Matt," I said, stopping another kiss for Junior's sake. "How's Raintree?" A grave look crossed his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Matt insisted. "Not now that we're together." I pulled away from his embrace.

"Matt, I need to know what's going on. We're in this together." I persisted. Junior make a face as though I'd said the corniest thing ever, and I had. I had to force myself not to laugh.

"You're right," Matt agreed. "But it's bad." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "My mom's sold all of the horses." I was taken aback.

"What! All-All of them?" I questioned in disbelief. He nodded sadly.

"But let's not think about that. Come one," he said, putting his arm roughly around my waist. "Let's go to Bobby's." Before I had a chance to answer, Matt was leading me out the door. I looked back to Junior's expressionless face and mouthed a "thank you". Me slightly smiled and gave a dull wave as I disappeared around the corner.


	3. Glass In The Trees

Matt was on his third glass of beer and fourth shot by the time Bobby came over to kick us out.

"Guys, we're closing. Get out," he ordered. I dug into Matt's wallet and pulled out the money he owed. "I hope he's not driving." Bobby said pointing to Matt.

"Oh, believe me, he's not." I replied as I began the difficult task of dragging Matt out of the bar.

"Come on, Kris, I'm fine." Matt insisted. He let go of me, already beginning to tip over. "I'm driving," he said, grabbing at the keys in my hand. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" I snapped. "If you were fine I wouldn't of had to drag you out of the bar and _now_ into your car!"

"Kris-"

"Just shut up!" I screamed even louder. I shoved him into the passengers seat and buckled him up without much arguement. I continued to the driver's seat.

"Kris-" Matt sputtered out of his drunken mouth.

"Don't, Matt, just don't." I said, shaking my head in frustration. We drove back to Raintree in complete silence. Once there, I got him out of the car and onto the front porch. I knocked on the door and made a run for it, only stopping to make sure Jean had found him. From there I took the walk up to the Davis ranch. I decided to kill some time, more like an entire night, in the barn. Once inside the smell of hay filled my nostrills, but I stopped myself from remanising on the past. I heard a familiar sound in the darkness. I started running towars it to find just what I'd expected. Wildfire. I whispered to him and he walked toward me until I jumped at a voice.

"A little up to be late, isn't it?"

Sorry that it's so short, but I thought it got the point across).


	4. In A Lose, Lose Situation

"Mr. Davis..." I stuttered. The lights flickered on.

"Ms. Furillo, I know my son is letting you stay here but by no means does that give you permission to ram around the barn in the middle of the night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask defensively.

"Oh nothing," he said coolly. "I just know how good you are at stealing horses."

"I could say the same for you," I snapped, looking over to Wildfire.

"You do understand that Wildfire is now mine, don't you, Ms. Furillo?" I nodded bitterly, cursing Jean. "That means I need a jocket to ride him." I looked him dead in the eye.

"But my license-"

"There's nothing money can't buy," Mr. Davis interruppted. "You see, Ms. Furillo, with Tina Sharp on Avatar, I need a jockey on Wildfire. And who knows Wildfire best?"

"So you're going to employee me?" I questioned suspiciously. He nodded. This was an interesting proposition. "A steady job?" He nodded. I could ride only Wildfire just like I'd always wanted to. But now I'd be against the Ritters. "But what about my ruined reputation?" I asked.

"Like I said, there's nothing money can't buy."

Sorry, another short one. The next'll be longer!!!


	5. Blisters&Coffee

"Hello, Kris. Have a nice night?" Dani asked arrogantly as I approached the dining room table filled with food.

"Now, Dani, is that any way to treat our new employee?" Mr. Davis asked mockingly, putting his newspaper down on time as if he's planned it all out.

"Employee?" Dani echoed in an angry shock. She glared at me from her seat. I reached to grab some food when I heard a rumbling down the staircase.

"Who's the new employee?" Junior asked, taking a seat that the table. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was tousled.

"Ms. Furillo," Mr. Davis said, nodding in my direction.

"Kris, that's great!" Junior said with a bright, sincere smiled. "When do you start?"

"Right now," I said, grabbing a bagel. As I turned to leave I was interrupted.

"Oh, Kris!" It was Dani. "I don't think you should be eating so many carbs. It makes you heavier on the horse." There was and a harsher tone on heavier.

"She's right," Mr. Davis concluded. "We'll have to get you on a strict diet. Here Kris," he said, handing me a yogurt. "This'll do for today," I smiled angrily.

"Remember, Kris," I told myself. "He's your employer.

"I think we should put her on something like 500 calories a day." Dani added.

"They're letting you live here."

"I agree." Mr. Davis finished.

"You could be out on the streets with no food at all."

"You _should_ be homeless."

I kept giving myself little reminders of why I'd deal with the diet as I walked toward the track. It'd be so good to see, much less work, with Pablo again. It'd only been a few days but it seemed like a lifetime.

"Pablo!" I called as I ran toward him. "What do we do first?"

"I'm not you're trainer, Kris," he informed me.

"Then who is?"


	6. Good Behavior

"Kris Furillo, I presume?" I turned to see a young man, with shaggy blond hair that hung in his bright blues eyes, walking toward me. "I'm David. David Burns. I'm really excited to work with you."

"Well," I said, trying to put on a smile. "You must be very good if Mr. Davis has you training Wildfire instead of Pablo."

"I guess I am. I mean, I've won three Kentucky Derbies." He noticed my annoyance. "Crappy thing to say?"

"Ya think?" I replied.

"I didn't mean to sound arrogant it's just-"

"Look, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Wildfire deserves the best and apparently, you're it." He nodded. "So let's get started."

"I have a feelings this'll be an interesting partnership," he concluded as I got on Wildfire.

"And it will be," I said as I began workouts.

After training David came up to me. "Um...Kris, I was sort of wondering-" my cell rang. Looking at the caller ID, I identified it as Matt.

"One second," I said, putting the phone to my ear. "Hey, Matt. Tonight? Um...sure, I guess. Are you sure you can get out? Alright, 7:30 it is. Ok, bye." I slapped the phone shut.

"I should've guessed," David commented.

"Should've guessed what?" I inquired.

"That you had a boyfriend," he replied. It automatically clicked.

"Oh, um...yeah," I stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"No," he insisted. "It's my fault for assuming such a pretty girl didn't have a boyfriend, speaking of which," he switched in to. "You don't sound very excited." I paused for a moment, putting together my package of reasons for why I was still with Matt.

"Well things are tough at Raintree, so things are harder on our relationship." I reasoned.

"Don't mix business with pleasure," he said frankly.

"But that's exactly what you were going to do!" I said, a smile crossing my face for some reason.

"Yeah, but I know how to play that game." he replied.

"So do I."


	7. Pulling Back The Skin

"Hey, Kris!" Junior called, interrupting us.

"Excuse me," I said to David and then ran off to greet Junior.

"Hey," I said, abruptly stopping right in front of me.

"So..." he said smililing goofily. "How was your first day at work?"

"Great, I'm working with David," I replied, pointing to him. "He's interesting."

"Interesting as in odd or interesting as in you'd dump Matt for him?" Junior joked.

"Junior!" I snapped, slapping him playfully.

"What?" Junior asked innocently. "There was some major flirting going on there."

"Maybe on his side..."

"What!" Junior asked, completely shocked.

"He was abut to ask me out when Matt called," I continued.

"Ouch. That's not letting a guy down easy, and believe me, I know how hard the landing is." he said somberly. I looked at him for a second. His face was cold and still, staring out at something.

"Junior-" I started.

"Be right back, Kris!" Junior said and started running. He ran right up to Jillian. I saw her laugh at something he'd said. He smiled as she laughed.

"Watching from afar?" I gasped and turned around.

"David, I didn't see you there." I stuttered.

"But you did see them," he replied, nodding over to Junior and Jillian. "They make such a cute couple, don't they?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah," I finally managed to say, even though I never wanted the words to leave my mouth.

"So why don't we put the two lovebirds together?" he questioned, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me over to them.

"Hey guys!" Junior said, a little uncomfortable with Jillian and I together.

"Well, Mr. Davis, I was thinking that maybe the four of us should go out to lunch," David suggested. "Maybe as a "get to know you" dinner sort of thing." They hesitated for a moment.

"Alright," Junior agreed. "Give us ten minutes."


	8. Getting Over You Getting Over Me

We decided to stop at a small diner for lunch. It was awkward at first, but we all settled in and had a decent conversation.

"So, David, how's Kris doing on Wildfire?" Junior inquired.

"Extremely well. She's one of the most gifted jockeys I've seen." David replied.

"Come on," I insisted. "Don't exaggerate."

"No, he's right," Jillian popped in. "You did beat me in that race." I forced a smile. For a few moments we sat in a tense silence. Junior glared from me to Jillian, expecting one of us to talk.

"Well," I said, interrupting the silence. "You were good, too." Junior slightly smiled at me.

"Why, thank you." Jillian said with a snobbish grace. Junior smiled brightly at her. I was upset by this, but I hid it as well as I possibly could. It escaped Junior and Jillian's notice, but not David's.

"Kris," he whispered into my ear. "Breath." I let out a large sigh and then smiled at him, nodding.

"Keeping a secret from us, are you?" Jillian asked.

"Just a training secret we're afraid you'll steal for Avatar." he joked. I laughed along with him and soon Junior and Jillian joined us. As the conversation continued, I checked the clock.

"Oh crap." I said bluntly. Their attentions turned to me. "I've gotta go."

"Oh. Alright." Junior said somewhat disappointedly. I regained hope. "I guess we'll see you later." It dwindled again.

"Count on it," I replied, mustering all the hope I had in me to say it.

"It was nice to see you, Kris," Jillian added, this time it was sincere.

"I think I'll just walk her to her car," David said, putting his hand on the slip of my back and pushing me forward. Once outside he asked me, "What did you see?" I didn't answer. "What did you see?" he asked a little louder. I remained silent. "What did you see?" he shouted, making my body shake.

"They were happy together," I replied quietly, holding in the tears. "They were happy."

"Yes, Kris, they were happy together," he said calmly, wrapping his arms around me as my body shook to keep from crying. "And you'd be a horrible person to ruin their happiness, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," I replied, forcing myself from his embrace and started running to my car.

"You see, Kris!" he called after me. "We're playing the same game!"


	9. Paralytic

I arrived at the restaurant to find Matt already sitting at a table, his eyes staring at something on the wall that he was up against. I took my seat across from him and took a good look into his face. He was tired, probably drunken, too.

"Hey, Kris," he said, giving me a half-hearted smile.

"Hi, Matt," I replied. "How are things at Raintree?" He looked me dead in the eye.

"That's not what I called you to dinner to talk about," he told me.

"Then what did you call me to dinner to talk about?" I asked.

"To talk about where we're going with this relationship," he answered, putting his head in his hands. "Look, Kris-It's just-It's just not working anymore. I'm not the same guy I was-"

"Less than a week ago?" I questioned a little too loudly, a view couples looked over.

"A lot's happened, I've taken full responsibility for the ranch and here you are doing the same things that you used to," he continued. "I need someone who's on my level." My heart ached and was joyous all in one moment. I would be able to care for Junior, but David's words rung in my ears. Only a horrible person would get in between them.

"A different level, huh? As I recall, I was the one who dragged you out of the bar." I reacted.

"I didn't ask you to," he replied.

"You didn't have to, I did it because I care about you, Matt. I still do!" My voice cracked a little bit.

"Kris, we're not right for each other, everybody knows it." Matt said.

"And since when have you cared what anybody else thought? You went against your own mother to be with me and now that things are hard you're just going to give up on us?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter, Kris. None of it matters." he stood up from his chair. "I'm done." He walked away from the table and out of the restaurant without once glancing back. After that moment, I sat there staring at the tablecloth, not daring to look up. The empty seat across from me haunted me. I was alone.

"Ms." a waiter said, touching my shoulder gently. I looked up. "Someone's here for you." I walked out of the restaurant to find Pablo waiting for me.

"Come on, Kris, let's go home." he said, putting his arm around me and leading me to his truck.

"It's alright, Pablo. I'll drive my car home." I insisted.

"No, I'm taking you home." he argued. I was too weary to bicker with him. I got in on the passengers side and watched as the restaurant seemed to disappear in the darkness.

"Thanks, Pablo," I said quietly.

"You know, Kris," he said slowly. "The reason I wouldn't let you drive home is that I knew you probably wouldn't." I nodded. I wouldn't have.


	10. Sleep

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Pablo asked. I shook my head. "Problem with you and Matt?" I nodded. "Don't worry, you guys'll get through it. I know that you two are against the odds, but you'll pull through it." I forced a smile. Soon enough we were at the Davis ranch and Pablo was leading me into the house.

"Kris, where have you been?" Junior asked in a concerned voice. Jillian was coming around the corner and joined Junior at his side, holding his hand. David's words. I looked up at the clock; 1 AM. I didn't feel like explaining anything, least of all Matt at the moment.

"Kris drank a little too much wine at dinner, so she called me to come pick her up," Pablo said, saving the day. "Goodnight, Kris." Pablo gave me a hug, I smiled thankfully at him, and he left. I hurried as quickly as I could, in my "broken heart" stage, up the stairs only to be stopped by Junior, Jillian still holding his hand.

"You know you could've called me, Kris," he said. "I would've come to get you."

"I know," I replied. "You're a good-You're a good friend." Jillian had a look of complete satisfaction on her face, but Junior's face didn't have such an expression. I couldn't read it at all, and that scared me more than being able to see satisfaction. I said goodnight and dashed up to my room, hiding myself under the covers. I told myself that I was fine, but I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, whiping away some of the tears and then pulled the covers down. Junior came in and sat on the end of my bed, just looking at me for a moment.

"You know I'm here for you, Kris. I've always been here for you." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"Look, Junior, it's a long, long story and I really don't feel like getting into it, with anybody. I'm not ready." I insisted.

"What, did Matt hit you?" he asked, trying to take a good look at my face.

"No, of course not, it's just that things are different for him now and I didn't act like they were." I answered.

"Alright, you know you can ask me for anything you need, right?" he asked, still unsure I believed him.

"Of course," I said lightly. He smiled dully. "Junior," I asked. "Why don't you smile at me anymore?"

"Kris, it's a long, long story and I don't feel like getting into it, with anybody. I'm not ready." he mocked. We laughed for a minute until it faded into an awkward silence. "Goodnight, Kris." Junior said, tugging lightly at my hair.

"Goodnight, Junior." I replied, and hugged him. He walked out of the room and I once again settled into my blankets. There was another knock on the door.

"Yeah?"


	11. Jekyll&Hyde

"You're up quite late, aren't you, Kris?" David asked as he came into my room, taking a seat where Junior had.

"I was tipsy and called Pablo to take me home," I replied.

"Now, come on, Kris. Don't tell me you expect me to believe that rubbish." he said.

"Then what do you think happened?" I questioned.

"I think you went out to dinner with Matt and then you either got in an argument or had a breakup." he answered.

"David, please don't do this to me, not right now." I pleaded. "I really don't feel up to the "I-told-you-so" speech. Matt said he needed girls on a "higher level", I couldn't get up. I was just totally shocked."

"That happens." he replied. "Don't worry," he moved so that he sat next to me, then placed his arm around me. "There's no speech coming your way."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Look, Kris," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I think we could have something really great here, I really do." He stared at me for my approval.

"But you hardly know me," I said, my voice confused.

"Let me get to know you, Kris. I want to know your likes," he kissed my hand, "your dislikes," he kissed my forehead. "your faults," he kissed my cheek, "your fears" he whispered into my ear. From there he kissed me, I didn't refuse it, too tired to fight, knowing it was hopeless to believe in getting Junior back. David took a step back.

"Goodnight, Kris," he said as he walked out the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, David." was all I could will myself to say. I could've sworn he'd whispered "No more games".


	12. In Your Eyes

I'd been officially set on the 500 calorie diet. I don't know how they split 500 calories into three meals, but they did it. To be frank, it was the nastiest stuff I'd ever tasted. However, it did improve Wildfire's times, and that's all that mattered.

"Kris, you just cut four seconds off his best time," David informed me. I smiled happily, giving him a hug. He smiled back, his eyes shining in the summer light.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked. I stood there in shock for a second.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well, we're together now, aren't we?" he informed me of my new relationship.

"Matt and I just broke up a few days ago, and nobody but you knows, I can't start going out with you. Not yet, I'm not ready." I insisted.

"When will you be ready, Kris? I'm afraid that if I let you go now, you'll never come back to me." he said.

"David, you know last night didn't mean anything. I was upset and alone and probably would've made out with just about any guy who'd managed to come through my door." I replied.

"Not Junior." My heart stopped. I willed it back to life, taking deep breaths.

"He's different."

"How?" David pursued. I stopped to think for a second, my mind aching. I put my cold hands to my temples and rubbed as hard as I could. The pressure didn't comfort me. "How?" he asked me again. I knew what he wanted me to answer. I knew exactly what he wanted me to say, but I decided to just avoid saying _exactly_ what it was he wanted to hear.

"Because he's my friend," I replied. David didn't love the answer, but he was satisfied.

"So what's the point in us not being together?" he asked, taking my hand. I pulled away.

"That I'm not ready for another relationship," I answered. He sighed.

"You'd be ready for one with him, wouldn't you?" he questioned. I stood in silence. "I can't get you no matter what I do, can I?" I looked into his eyes and for a few seconds thought I could be happy with him, but I knew that it wasn't the right time. Not now. I wasn't sure if I was over Junior and it'd be a mistake to get in a relationship when the water wasn't clear.

"I really wish that I could like you, David, and I somewhat do. It's just that-"

"That he means more to you." he finished for me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"But remember what I said," he reminded me. "You'd be a horrible person to ruin their happiness."

"I know," I told him. "I know."


	13. The Terrible Secret

"Kris!" Junior yelled. I looked up at David, waiting for his permission to leave.

"Well, get going! Don't wanna keep your secret lover waiting." he joked. I smiled then jogged over to Junior.

"Hey," I said.

"Come here," he said, leading me toward his car. I followed slowly, not knowing what he'd do next. He pulled out some fast food.

"You are my savior," I said giddily.

"I know," he agreed, his ego skyrocketing. "I figured since you haven't had real food in a while, I'd let you splurge on this."

"I really shouldn't, my diet is cutting racing times down. Dani would be furious," I concluded.

"Well, let her be," he replied. "I don't want my friends to die of bland food." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said graciously.

"Hey, Kris," I looked over to Junior. "How are you and Matt doing?" I didn't say anything for a moment.

"We're not doing..." I replied. Junior stared at me in shock.

"When?" he asked.

"The night I came home "drunk"," I replied, moving my fingers for quotation to the word drunk. "I wasn't drunk, Pablo made it up."

"So he knew before I did?" Junior questioned. "You called him before you called me?" Junior was hurt, I could hear it in his voice.

"He doesn't know, and I didn't call Pablo," I answered. "I sat there at the restaurant once Matt left not knowing what to do with myself. I didn't even know Pablo was coming for me. One minute he wasn't there and the next minute he was."

"What happened?" Junior inquired.

"Matt said he wanted a girl on a different "level". He said he was done."

"Kris, I'm really sorry-"

"It's alright, Junior. It doesn't matter." I replied, trying to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Junior asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to know..." I answered in the same tone.

"Why not?" Junior asked. I'd prayed he wouldn't go there, but he did.

"Junior-" David's words.

"Kris?"

"Kris! I'm glad we can get some real food into you." she said happily as she ran toward us. She saw Junior's face and inquired. "What's going on?"

"Matt and Kris are over," Junior replied. The expression on Jillian's face was hard to read. It seemed almost...happy.

"I'm sorry, Kris," Jillian said, I doubt she meant it.

"Thanks," I replied, forcing a smile.

"Kris, what were you gonna say?" Junior asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's nothing." I replied.


	14. Left With Alibis And Lying Eyes

"So, um...Kris, could I talk to you?" Jillian asked. I nodded and she led me away from Junior. "Look, I'm really sorry about Matt, sometimes guys are just rotten."

"It's alright, Jillian," I replied. "I should've seen it coming."

"I should've, too." she commented.

"Jillian, I never meant to hurt you, or Junior, but I did. There's nothing I can do about it but try and make it up to you." I said.

"Kris-"

"Look, it's alright. Don't say that I don't have to do anything, because we both know that I screwed up big time, so I do." I interrupted. She smiled gratefully.

"Kris, I think you should know this, you honestly don't owe me anything." she commented.

"What?" I inquired.

"Kris, I slept with Kerry while you two were together." she blurted out.

"What!" I said in complete shock. "Oh my gosh. How did this happen?" I questioned.

"He did it to get you into the Breeders." she stated.

"You let me into the Breeders because Kerry had sex with you? That's it." I was disgusted. "Not because of me, or Wildfire, or the ranch?" I questioned. She shook her head. "I-I-" I started running, running toward the end of the world; holding back tears as I watched the Davis farms fall behind me. I happened upon Raintree, and stopped to catch my breath. I stared at the house that used to be my home. The people who used to be my family. I did it, I screwed it all up with one stupid mistake. One huge, stupid mistake.

"Kris?" I turned around. People loved sneaking up on me.

"Todd-" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "Just passing through, sorry for the trouble." I started to walk away but Todd grabbed my arm.

"No, Kris, it's no trouble," he insisted. "It's just that I would've thought that you'd be at the Davis ranch, with Junior."

"You mean Junior and Jillion," I replied. His face went white.

"Junior and Jillion?" I nodded gravely. "Well," he continued. "If you're here to get Matt back, it's too late."

"Wait, what?" I questioned. "Matt's the one who broke up with me. He said he needed a girl on a "higher level".

"He said that you dumped him with that line and now he's with Rebecca to try and get over you," Todd countered. It clicked.

"Matt was with Rebecca while we were together," I thought to myself. Todd listened eagerly. "So Matt thought that the easiest way to get rid of me without a fight would be to tell me he needed a "higher level",". I looked at Todd's shocked face, said goodbye, then started running. Soon, I was back on the highway, the same place I'd started. I earned this fate, and now, it was time to live it out.


	15. The Runaway

"I think I have this thing for saving you when you're running away on the highway," I looked to find Junior, waiting for me just like he had before. "If you want to run away, maybe you should look for a more discreet place." He stopped the car, anticipating me getting in.

"No, Junior. Not this time," I told him. He kept the engine off.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Kris?" he asked gently. He patted the seat next to him. "You don't even have to close the door. I got in, but did keep in mind that I didn't_ have _to close the door, so I didn't. "So what is it?"

"It's a long story," I stated.

"Ok, let's start with something simple. Why didn't you call me?" he inquired.

"I didn't want you to know." I replied.

"You don't want me to know a lot of stuff lately, Kris, and frankly, I'm a little bugged by it." Junior said. He didn't love me anymore.

"Jillian slept with Kerry!" I blurted out, uncaring of what else came to pass.

"Well, Kris..." Junior enlightened me. "They went out for a while, of course they were going to do it-"

"Not then," I replied. "When Kerry and I were together."

"Well you did the same to her with Matt," Junior informed me of the facts I already knew. I got out of the car, determined not to look back at him.

"You see, Kris! This is why we never worked out! Because you're always running away! You never tell me what you really feel!" Junior shouted to my back. I turned around.

"You didn't see how she looked at me!" I screamed. "She looked at me like I was sin itself! You want me to be honest with you, Junior? Do you really want me to be?" I continued. "Kerry cheated on me with Jillian, Matt cheated on me with Rebecca-" I stopped to catch my breath. My lungs gasped for air as the wells of tears overflowed into them.

"Kris, Kris!" Junior ran up to me, grasping my elbows, keeping me afloat. "Kris! Kris!"


	16. I Know The Feeling

"Doctor, she's waking up." There were bright lights everywhere, my vision was blurry. I could hear the voices of people around me, yet couldn't see them. I heard Junior, David, Pablo, and Jillian. Suddenly, everything came into focus and I could see everyone perfectly.

"Hey, Kris," David greeted me friendly. "Junior here was scared to death that he'd lost you out there." I looked to Junior, his eyes down. He wouldn't even say hello.

"Um...Kris, could I talk to you...alone?" Jillian inquired. Junior's expression didn't change. He didn't love me.

"Yeah," I replied calmly. Everyone exited the room until only Jillian and I were left.

"Look, Kris, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I was just upset that the reason we got to the Breeders was because you slept with Kerry," I answered.

"I-I needed closure, Kris. You knew that I was still on him, I told you so." she insisted. "I just needed to say goodbye."

"It's alright," I told her. "He was a jerk anyway." She smiled.

"I'm glad we worked things out, Kris," she replied. She turned to leave.

"Jillian, does Junior know about the Breeders thing?" I inquired. She didn't answer. He didn't. "I'll tell him if you don't." She nodded, then turned again. "Jillian," she looked back. "What do you feel about Matt?"

"To be honest," she answered. "...I'm still in love with him."

"Then why are you dangling Junior on a string?" I questioned.


	17. As Your Voice Fades

The next day I was back at Davis Ranch riding Wildfire. David and I didn't bring up the hospital except the fact that it made my times a little slower. At least, I'd hoped that David would stay out of it.

"Wow," he said. "That must've been some conversation to make you have a mental breakdown."

"David, please. Don't do this," I begged.

"Look, I'm sorry," he replied, taking my chin in his fingers, making me look him in the eye. "I'm just worried about you."

"David, you don't wanna know what happened. "I insisted.

"Yeah, I do." he countered.

"I found out that my ex, Kerry, slept with Jillian to get me into the Breeders. Then, I found out that Matt had been cheating on me with Junior's ex. I just had to get away," I explained.

"So you wanted to run away?" he questioned.

"Something to that effect," I replied.

"Do you think there's any hope for you and Junior now?" David asked. I looked him in the eye, trying to keep my own tears hidden. I shook my head.

"He-He doesn't love me anymore," I said slowly. I couldn't believe that I was admitting this to myself. I repeated the phrase over and over in my head but each time I said it, it seemed more foreign.

"Kris," Junior said, interrupting my thoughts. "Can we talk?" I nodded and followed him to the garden that we'd talked in so long ago. He took a seat and I took a seat when he patted the grass beside him.

"You see," he explained. "I just don't understand why you're not honest with me anymore, Kris." He paused. "I just don't get it. You used to tell me everything and now I don't know what's the truth and what's lies." I nodded. It didn't matter anymore, he didn't love me. "Say something, Kris." He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," I replied.

"No." Junior said, denying my words. "That's not what I want to hear. I want to know why you have to lie to me about Matt, about everything, it seems." I pulled myself from him. "See what I mean? You won't even look me in the eye unless I force it. Why, Kris? Why?"

"I'm in love with you," I muttered under my breath. He'd heard.

"Oh, so now your in love with me?" he questioned angrily. "Now that I've got another girl who loves me, everything I've ever wanted. Now you love me? I gave up my family for you! **I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU**! You gave up nothing for me! And now that you have nothing and I have everything you expect me to drop it all for you when you wouldn't for me?" He stood up. "I'm sorry, Kris. But this time, I'm leaving."

Despair not! I told you it's a KrisxJunior story! And so it shall be!


	18. All The Memories

I sat there for an unknown amount of time. I was just like with Matt, I was unthinking, staring at the ground.

"Kris," I looked up to find David. He sat next to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"He was right, you know," I told David. "I've never given up anything for him. He's given up everything just to be with me. Now that I have nothing, I want him back.

"Yeah," David replied, also looking at the ground. "He was right, but he was also wrong."

"What?" I questioned.

"He doesn't have everything that he wants," he stated as though it were fact.

"What do you mean?"

We got there just in time to see the end of the conversation.

"Jillian, don't! Please! Stop!" Junior was shouting as Jillian put her bags into her car. "Jillian, I love you." Jillian looked up at him, and shook her head.

"But I'm not in love with you," she replied. Junior stopped dead. "It's unfair of me to continue a relationship with you when it's clear that we're both still in love with our last significant others."

"But I gave her up for you!" Junior told her. "I gave up_ Kris _for you!"

"I'm sorry, Junior." she said coldly. "It's over." Junior stood in shock as Jillian got in her car and drove off. After he was certain that she wasn't coming back, he turned to find David and I watching him.

"You happy, Kris?" Junior questioned angrily.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. Junior stormed off into his house. David and I winced with each door that he slammed shut, each expensive vase that he broke.

"I doubt he'll get much worse," David said, interrupting the sound of breaking glass. "He'll come to his senses by tonight."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Good luck," he answered.

I settled into bed around 11 o'clock. Around nine Junior had stopped throwing things and the door were left in peace. Dani had tried calming him down for about an hour, but eventually found it a worthless cause. The dark comforted me in this time as I remembered what Jillian had told me.

"Then why are you dangling Junior on a string?" I questioned.

"To try and get over a broken heart that only the one who broke it can fix," she replied.

"But why waste your time with this?" I asked.

"To watch you squirm."

I jumped as I heard a door open. The sound of the footsteps led right to my room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I whispered.


	19. What About Now

"Hello, Ms. Furillo. How's your night been?" Mr. Davis asked.

"About as great as your's I'd think," I replied.

"Let's forget the formalities and get to the point," he insisted.

"As you wish," I said.

"What happened to Junior?" Mr. Davis questioned.

"Jillian broke up with him," I informed him.

"So what do you suppose we do?" he asked me.

"_We_?"

"We." he paused. "Ms. Furillo, I don't have time have time for Junior to go find himself and be ready to work for me again. He's been in love with you since you came here, now you have to fix this mess. You're the only one that can." I shook my head.

"I can't," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"He doesn't love me anymore." I informed him. "I told him that I loved him, and he said that it was too late."

"Too late doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore," Mr. Davis insisted. "It simply means that you have to do things differently."

"What am I supposed to do," I questioned. "How can I prove to him that I'm willing to give everything up to be with him."

"Just be there," Mr. Davis replied.


	20. Stay

At first, I had no idea what to make of the situation, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Junior questioned from somewhere behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Kris, I don't want to talk to anybody right now," he insisted.

"Oh, alright," I replied. "Well...If you want to talk, I'm right here." I took my seat just outside his bedroom door, leaning my head against it in anticipation of a long battle. It went on for about a week until one day I was completely fed up with it.

"Junior Davis, get out of bed!" I yelled as I tugged his ankles, attempting to get him off the bed.

"Kris?" Junior questioned sleepily. He'd just woken up at noon. "What do you want?" He tugged the covers over his head.

"You've got to get up," I told him. "You've got work to do." He threw the covers to the end of the bed.

"_Work_?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've got to help David and me with Wildfire," I informed him.

"Me?"

"Your dad wants you to make sure that Wildfire's times are going down on schedule." I replied. He got out of bed in his boxers. I stood in with an awkward feeling for a moment.

"What?" His face smiling. "You've seen me with less on before." I suppressed a laugh.

"Just be ready in ten minutes," I told him. He nodded and threw me out of the room, closing the door with a mock slam behind me. Ten minutes later Junior was at the bottom of the steps in a shirt and jeans.

"You ready for some training?" he asked.

"Took you long enough," I said jokingly. David hid his shock to find Junior laughing when we came to the track.

"How're ya feelin', Junior?" David asked as I got on Wildfire.

"Alright, what about you?" Junior replied.

"You threw quite a fit last night," David commented.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I think I'm pretty much over it," Junior said. I dismounted.

"What about Kris," I heard David say as soon as he thought I was out of hearing distance. Regretfully, I couldn't hear what Junior had to say...Once I had finished the workout Junior assisted in getting me down.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he replied. We smiled at each other for a moment before David cut in.

"So, you guys going to stare at each other all day or are we going to go get something to eat?" David questioned.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. "I need to get out and have some fun."


	21. Exit Calypsan

"Well," Bobby commented. "Last time you were here you were with the Matt, now you've got two guys. That definitely beats Matt's one."

"Oh," I replied. "You mean, Rebecca." Bobby shook his head.

"Nah," he informed me. "Matt got rid of her a few days ago. He's been coming down here with some English chick." Junior's eyes went wide.

"For how long?" Junior asked impatiently. Bobby took his time counting.

"Since...I think it was like four days ago," Bobby informed him. Junior sank in his chair.

"She cheated on me," he said to himself. "She cheated on me." I sat there, not knowing what to do. David was the first to speak.

"Well, then," he assured Junior. "You're better off."

"Yeah," Junior agreed, trying to shake it off. "I'm better off." The rest of our lunch was David rambling on. Junior ate his food quietly, as did I. We both knew better than to stir up a conversation now, and David was on such a roll.

"Junior, what do you think we should do about Wildfire?" David asked randomly. Junior jumped from the sudden calling of his name.

"Um..." Junior said, putting together his words. "Maybe we should send him to the Breeders this year, maybe not. His times are good, but I doubt we could have Avatar _and_ Wildfire in the same race."

"What if Wildfire can beat Avatar?" I questioned, suddenly entering into a conversation where I feared I wasn't supposed to go.

"Kris, I want Wildfire to be as good as you do, but let's be real-," Junior insisted.

"No, she's right," David intervened. "Wildfire's times are matching with Avatars, only a second or two off on bad days."

"Well, if Wildfire's better, he'll ride," Junior assured us. David and I were satisfied with our triumph.

"Wildfire will be better," I thought to myself. "I'll make sure of it." After another hour of discussing horses, we were back at the ranch.

"Hey, Kris," Junior said once we got out of the car. "Can I talk to you?"


	22. She Loved You All Along

"Yeah," I replied. He led me back to the garden where he'd screamed at me just a few days ago. He took a seat on the ground and once again patted the ground next to him. I took my seat. We sat in silence, awaiting the other to speak first.

"Did Jillian tell you?" I asked randomly, hating the silence.

"Tell me what?" Junior asked curiously.

"That Kerry slept with her to get me in the Breeders." A disgusted look crossed his face.

"Well good thing we hadn't-" Junior stopped for a moment. "Kris," Junior began. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were right, about Jillian, I mean. I should've listened to you."

"No, Junior," I insisted. "You were right. I've never given up anything for you and then I asked you to give up everything for me when you had it. It wasn't fair."

"I didn't have everything," he informed me, taking my chin gently in his fingers, and turned it so that our eyes locked. "I didn't have you." A smile spread across my face. "I always wanted you, I just that with Jillian...Maybe I'd be able to get over you, but I couldn't." I laughed. Junior's face looked confused.

"It's funny," I told him. "Because I could never get over you either."

He grinned and said with that boyish charm, "Maybe we were never supposed to get over each other." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "So where does that leave us?"

"Where do you want us to be?" I asked.

"Right here," he replied, coming closer to me, his lips pressing gently against mine, one hand resting on my thigh, the other holding my face. "This is where I wanna be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly enough, this seems to be the end of our quest of KrisxJunior. You stuck with my through JuniorxJillian, David trying for Kris, and Matt breaking Kris'l heart. Thank you guys for your constant support. I love you guys! If it is requested, I'll do a branch story. But, for now, this is the end...for now.


End file.
